Gundam Wing
by Demon of Shadows
Summary: All new pilots, almost new suits, bring it on. Chapter 3 now up!
1. The End of the Team

Laser emissions plastered space like glowing wallpaper, but the space-ready Shenlong gundam outmaneuvered the shots like a ballerina. In it's cockpit the 57-year-old Wufei was fading fast. Suddenly a huge blast of yellow energy roared over the Shenlong's right shoulder, sweeping across the line of Space Virgo's like a broom. The Wing Zero flew past. Quatre maneuvered the hefty gundam to a stop. Heero, Trowa and Duo were dead, killed in suicide missions a couple weeks before. That left Wufei and Quatre to run Wufei's dojo. When they landed their gundams in a hidden place on L-5 colony, they returned to the dojo. The main chamber had crimson wallpaper with gold trim. Lights were fake torches set in sconces along the wall. Wufei raked one hand through his white streaked black hair. Suddenly he jumped back, removing a pistol from his waistband. Before him, at the bottom of the steps, were two young teenagers, roughly 13. The first was Li, a trim male who resembled Duo immensely, down to the death black clothing and baseball cap. With Wufei's practiced eye he saw the bruises on Li's knuckles, indicating a karate master. The second was a curvy female named Lisa, who watched Quatre quietly. Her curly hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She wore jeans and a blue turtleneck. Quatre could see potential in her. "We want to be your students, teach us the way of the gundam." Lisa asked. "And we shall." Quatre said. The next day they were out in space, each person in a Space Leo. "Lesson 1, your M.S. is more than just a tool for you to utilize. It has a soul and brain too." Wufei said. "I will disable your external view systems, see if you can avoid the attacks." Wufei signaled to Quatre, who slowly jetted towards Lisa. Suddenly Lisa's Space Leo launched into a huge string of karate moves, repelling Quatre's attacks. They couldn't be more delighted. That night they walked down a street, carrying ice cream cones. Ahead of them a gang of burly young men carrying pipes and knives walked over. They spotted the group and took on a more dangerous air. "Boost!" Lisa called, getting a running start. Li interlaced his fingers and as she stepped into his hands he threw her up high. She flipped a half dozen times before colliding perfectly with the lead gangbangers. She knocked both of them out. Li charged, smashing six gangbangers with his fists. Lisa intertwined her arm with a gangbangers, with a quick twist and tug she dislocated his shoulder and snapped his elbow. The fight continued for a few more minutes and the gangbangers who could still walk limped away as fast as possible. Triumphant, Li and Lisa walked towards Quatre and Wufei. Down the street, behind Quatre and Wufei, steam clouds blanketed the street. A tall man in a black raincoat stalked through the cloud. Then everything happened in slow motion. The man flicked back one side of his coat and removed a shotgun from a hidden pocket. Lisa screamed a warning and ran towards them. Shotgun blasts rang out, Quatre and Wufei were cut down. Li tackled Lisa, shielding her. The final shot hit his right arm. Lisa screamed again. Blood dribbled all over her clothes. Tearing a strip of cloth from Li's shirt, she bandaged his wound. "We shall avenge you, Senseis."  



	2. Retribution

The club was called Vertigo, the coolest dance club on L-5. Li walked in the front door, dressed completely in black, complete with a long trenchcoat. He seemed to absently be tapping a long glow stick absently against his thigh; in reality it was a powerful ceramic phospherant. It was his only obvious weapon, beneath his bulky coat in a shoulder holster was an automatic pistol, and strapped against his thigh was a combat knife. In sub-vocal tones he said, "Are you getting this Lisa?" Lisa's voice sounded in his ear. "Perfectly, that camera transceiver jewel in your ear works like a charm!" Li winced, "Not so loud." "Oops, sorry." She said normally, and then made a squeak sounding like a mouse. "On your right, it's that guy!" she squealed, and Li twisted his head, still moving through the throng of dancing bodies. The man, still in his long black coat, had his stringy black hair slicked back, but he was unmistakable. He was sitting with a well-dressed man in a corner booth, but the floor was crowded so he didn't notice Li moving closer. When Li got close he slipped a nanotech tracking device from his pocket and purposely stumbled, slapping the tracker onto the well-dressed man's sleeve. "Umm, sorry dude." He said in a feigned surfer accent. The other man's eyes went wide, reaching beneath his coat for his shotgun. Li whipped out a mini-pistol from his pocket. It was made of gleaming silver with an ivory handle. He removed the handle and stuck in two .357 magnum bullets. On one bullet was carved "For Wufei" and on the other was carved "For Quatre" and Li shot both into the man's face. The well-dressed man fainted as blood and bone splattered on his suit. Li raced out through the kitchens in the back alleys. "Good Job!" Lisa praised, Li just nodded.  
  
  
Next time....on Gundam Wing(seriously)  
  
Li holds a knife to Wufei's throat, "Come out or I'll kill her!" he screams.  



	3. The pilots escape

(This take's place on the L-5 colony, still.)  
  
  
A horrid smell came from an alley running between a weapons shop and a tanning salon. Li and Lisa, currently enjoying some ice cream, were walking down the sidewalk, which just happened to go past that alley. "Do you smell that? Aw, Li you didn't!" Lisa yelled, jumping away from him. "I didn't fart! I swear!" Li protested, then his voice trailed off. "What! You think I farted?" Lisa exulted. Li only pointed and Lisa spun, both of them staring now into the alley. Lisa wanted to scream, but her voice wouldn't obey. For at the end of that alley, chained to a cheap chain-link fence, were Quatre and Wufei. Almost transfixed, Li and Lisa sprinted down the alley. When they were at Quatre and Wufei, the bodies came alive. "Gotcha!" Wufei yelled, in a voice completely unlike him, much too high for a guy's voice, and the two of them slipped out of the chains. Li ducked under Wufei's too-high kick and took to moment to blissfully kick Wufei in the groin area, causing him to stagger. Lisa, meanwhile, blocked every single rapid-fire punch that "Quatre" threw at her, and then threw a deft haymaker punch to the jaw line, causing the imposter Quatre to stagger back against the fence. Li slipped out of the imposter Wufei's grasp and around behind him, his combat knife pressed against Wufei's jugular vein. Lisa had her high-caliber pistol up under Quatre's chin when she realized it. The features were all wrong and the body was too. Li had also figured this out. "Come out! Or I'll kill her!" he shouted at the ominous shadows. Slowly several burly men slipped out of the shadows. "I knew this was a bad idea." One of the men murmured. "Lucrezia Noin, and if I'm not mistaken, Miss Relena Dorlin, it has been awhile." Li said, smirking. "Indeed, that is who we are." Miss Noin spoke. "We want no part of you." Lisa fumed, hurling Relena into the nearest man. Li released Noin, letting her leave. The men simultaneously raised their guns and fired, but Li and Lisa were already in motion. Holding his hand over his mouth and nose Li opened a vial of tear gas and hurled it back into the alley. "We'll meet again!" Noin called, but the two pilots were already gone and the men ran in pursuit. Li took out a tiny remote and pressed a button. Down the block a black convertible came to life, reversing rapidly towards where Li and Lisa were about to be overtaken by the men. As it sped past Li jumped into the driver's seat while Lisa landed soundlessly in the passenger seat beside him. He let the car reverse all the way to the corner before he flipped a toggle on the dashboard, shutting off the autopilot, and took off down another street. Their pursuers gave chase in a white van, but the two pilots had vanished.  



	4. Dragonblade

The airlock hissed closed with a slight hiss. " I STILL don't understand why you're using a Taurus, Li." Lisa said over Rayith's com-link. Rayith was a silver and white feline gundam, superpowerful and superfast "It's because my gundam isn't finished." Li retorted. The outer lock spiraled open revealing a sea of Space-mode Virgo suits. Each DOLL carried a compact Beam Cannon. Rayith shot a steel deadline cable to latch onto the edge of the lock and Rayith jetted out into space, the deadline catching and swinging Rayith against L-5's outer surface, and when Rayith touched against the steel exterior magnets in it's paws snapped on, binding it to the surface. Li jetted upwards, firing his Buster Rifle. The 6,000 Space Virgo's opened fire, slagging the colony's outer surface, but Rayith jetted away and dodged it all. Rayith hid inside a cloud of floating metal. Metal hatches retracted into Rayith's body and a massive cloud of missiles raced from those recesses, blowing up over half of the Space Virgo's, but not before every single Shield Deflector had locked onto her. A cloud of the bulky metal disks flew towards Rayith and set up a powerful electrical shield about her, random shots of energy shooting through Rayith. Alone, Li jetted at high speed towards Rayith. His Buster Rifle went spinning away, useless. It's all my fault! If I had just told Lisa my gundam was a beat-to-shit Taurus, she'd flip! Now it's my fault that she's going to die! Li thought angrily. Suddenly all the screens, displays, and readouts in the cockpit went dark, then the words "Emotional Factor Activated" flashed repeatedly across the screens. "Emotional Factor Activated, what the fuck is that supposed to mean?! Answer me you stupid peace of junk!" Li smashed the screen with the heel of his palm, then smashed it again and again, tears running down his face. Suddenly the telltale hiss of the decompression lock sounded and Li was barely able to seal his astro-suit before the hatch opened and jettisoned him into space. He collided with a patch of metal and realized it was Wing Zero in bird mode. He swung himself over to the entry hatch and realized that it wasn't the same Wing Zero. Sure, the shape's the same and all, but the colors were different. Also, it seemed to have Shenlong's dragon gauntlet. Li placed his hand against the scanner panel outside the hatch. The scanner panel glowed slightly, and then the hatch spiraled open. Grabbing the edge of the hatch Li flipped himself into the pilot seat and the hatch shut, oxygen hissing into the compartment. The screens around him came to life as he removed his helmet and place the neural headset onto his head. "Show me what you can do, Dragonblade." Li said, having decided what he'd call this gundam. "Now! Let's Go!" He yelled, and Dragonblade raced towards the cloud of Shield Deflector pods.  
  
(Next time, on Gundam Wing)  
Dragonblade kick's some serious ass and Rayith powers up.  



End file.
